


Love Withdrawal

by Angelic_Kisses



Series: 30 Days of Barduil [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriend Withdrawals, Fluff, Love sick fools, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Bard, Super Cheesy and cute Pet Names, University Student Bard, University Student Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Kisses/pseuds/Angelic_Kisses
Summary: Bard gets sick, and Thranduil is tasked with taking care of him.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: 30 Days of Barduil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Barduil Fic so please be kind. Comments and Kudos welcomed!

Bard woke up this morning feeling like Death himself. His nose was clogged, and his chest hurt with the slightest breath. His head was pounding, and when he moved to sit up, he had just enough time to make it to the bathroom before he lost his dinner. 

He groaned as he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth. He got to his knees, his thighs shaking as he attempted to support himself. Gods, today was going to be hell. He scrubbed his hands down his face, wincing as he felt the sweat on his forehead. Great, the first day back from Winter Break, and he was sick as a dog. What made it even better was that Thranduil was due back today. Hopefully, he would finally have his lover in his arms if Thranduil was willing to bunk with him looking like this. He hopped into the shower, hoping the steam would alleviate the swollen nostrils and help him breathe. 

It turns out it only made his nose a faucet. He growled as he wiped his nose for the fifteenth time in under three minutes. This was disgusting. He loathed being sick. He got out and tried to dry his hair, but halfway through, he was breathing heavily, spots dancing in his eyes. 

He walked out and laid back on the bed, hoping that it would stop the intense feeling of nausea. He had only meant to close his eyes for ten minutes, but when he opened them again, he had fifteen minutes to dress, leave his building, walk across campus and then climb three flights of stairs to his classroom. 

He cursed as he dragged on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt of his. He quickly grabbed his coat and books before stumbling out of the apartment, locking the door, and heading towards his first class. 

Today was going to be hell. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thranduil frowned as the seat next to him was left vacant. Bard should have been here fifteen minutes ago. He was never late. Especially since he and Thranduil had started dating, Thranduil could hear the other students filtering into the classroom, the professor asking how some of them were faring after the winter break. Thranduil could care less as he pulled out his phone and opened up the most recent text. 

_**Hey handsome, where are you?**_ He didn’t have to wait long for a response. 

_**Hi beautiful, I’m on my way now. Three minutes.**_ Thranduil felt his shoulders sag in relief. He hated not getting his fix of his boyfriend. It had been three weeks since they last saw one another, and he was itching to feel his warmth again. Sure enough, three minutes later, and Bard was strolling through the classroom door. 

“Cutting it close are we, Mr. Bowman?” Bard winced as he sat down. 

“Sorry, Professor, it’s been a long morning.” The Professor rolled his eyes before turning to face the white-board. Thranduil turned his head at the rasping sound of his boyfriend, his icy blue eyes raking over Bard’s face. 

Bard was pale, his usually tan skin a sickly green. His eyes had dark bags underneath. Thranduil grimaced as Bard gave him a tired smile, his usually warm skin burning hot as he settled a hand over his own briefly. 

_**You’re sick.**_ He quickly scrawled at the bottom of his notebook, sliding it slightly to the right so Bard could read it. 

_**I’m fine, Princess.**_ Thranduil resisted the urge to smack the man. 

_**You look terrible. You are not fine.**_

_**Thran, don’t worry. This is my last class, and then we can go home, and you can yell at me.**_

Thranduil’s eye twitched, but he refrained from making Bard leave to get some rest. It looks like it was up to him to be the adult. 

_**When we get home, I will personally see that you rest and get enough fluids.**_

_**Yes, Princess.**_

With those words, the two of them turned back to the lecture, Thranduil taking detailed notes and Bard trying, and failing, to write things down. By the time class was over, Thranduil was about ready to carry Bard out and into bed. 

“Come on; you are about to fall over.” Thranduil knew Bard was sick when he didn’t protest. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Thran’s waist, and the two of them slowly made their way out of the building and towards their apartment. 

“I can’t leave you alone for three weeks?” Thranduil teased as they got onto the elevator, Bard slumping back against the wall. His chest was heaving slightly, his pale skin dotted with sweat. 

“I need my Thranduil fix every couple of days. Going three weeks without is causing me to suffer from withdrawal.” Bard snipped back, his brown eyes struggling to stay open. 

Thranduil opened his mouth to ask Bard something, but his words caught as his lover’s body tilted to the side. He watched in slow motion as Bard’s legs buckled, his hands dropping his books to the floor with a clatter. Bard’s eyes opened in shock as he sagged to the floor. Thranduil had just enough time to drop his bookbag and lunged after his boyfriend. 

His arms wound around the broad shoulders and trim waist. A weak gasp left his lips as he gently lowered the two of them to the floor. 

“Sorry. Im sorry.” Bard muttered over and over, his head shaking back and forth, his cheeks a flushed red, ears burning. 

“It’s alright. You’re alright, I’ve got you.” Thranduil whispered as he ran his fingers over Bard’s hair and down his cheek. They stayed like that until the ding of the elevator told them they had arrived at their floor. 

“Easy, my love.” He cooed as he helped Bard back to his feet. A young woman that lived further down the hall was waiting, a frown on her face. 

“Here, let me get those.” Thranduil gave a grateful smile as she bent down to grab their books and bookbag. She handed them over, and he offered her a nod as the two of them stumbled to their apartment. 

“Can you stand long enough for me to unlock the door?” Bard hummed as he leaned back against the wall. Thran kept one eye on him as he hurriedly searched for the key. 

“Come on, love.” A few minutes later and Bard was falling, very ungracefully, face-first into the bed. 

Thranduil winced at the sight; he hated seeing his normally high energy lover succumbing to an illness. He felt helpless, and he hated it. He kneeled beside Bard, his fingers running through the dark curls, trying to soothe the man as best he could. He was never good at comforting people. Bard was always much, much better. But he could try and use the tactics that Bard used on him when he was sick. 

“Baby, do you want some soup?” There was a response, but it was so muffled in the pillows that Thran had to lean forward, and even then, he couldn’t decipher what was said. 

“What?” The dark curls moved as Bard shifted, his face uncovering slightly, as he turned a tired brown eye towards him. 

“I’m alright, Princess. Just need to sleep.” Thranduil gave a gentle smile and nodded his head. He made to stand up, but Bard had reached out for his waist and captured it in a firm hold. He was yanked down to the mattress, the bed dipping at their combined weight. 

“This is not sleeping, Bard.” 

“Shh, close your eyes and relax. I haven’t been able to hold you in weeks.” 

“You are sick. I am not going to be much help if I get it too.” Bard grunted as he moved onto his side, his arms tightening more around Thranduil, his leg swinging up to lay over his, entrapping him to his boyfriend's chest. 

“Honestly, Bard.” Bard placed a sloppy kiss against Thran’s neck, and he shivered at the scrape of Bard’s beard against his skin. 

“Just because I don’t have your freakish immune system does not mean you should withhold yourself.” 

“Oh my god, you’re a child.” 

“Yes, and you’re my toy. So shush, toys don’t talk; they sleep.” 

“You haven’t seen Toy Story.” A sharp nip to the neck had Thranduil yelping and Bard rasping a laugh. 

“I hate you.” 

“I love you too, Princess.” Thranduil rolled his eyes but sunk back against Bard’s chest. It didn’t take long before Bard’s breathing was deep, his nose whistling with each stuffed breath. Thran chuckled softly as he curled around his lover, nuzzling his head under his chin. He had missed this the last few weeks. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Thran woke up a few hours later. The bedroom was dark except for a small part of the floor lit by the streetlight. He turned his head to see Bard still fast asleep. He smiled as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

He slowly extracted himself from Bard’s hold and made his way to the kitchen. Thranduil grabbed a mug and poured some hot water into it, a teabag soon steeping. He was about to grab the honey when arms wrapped around him. 

“Holy hell.” Thranduil gasped, his body jumping in fright. 

“Sorry, angel.” 

“What are you doing up? You should be sleeping.” Bard huffed as he nuzzled into Thran’s neck. 

“I have been sleeping all day. When I woke up, you weren’t next to me anymore. I needed to make sure it wasn’t a dream.” Thranduil’s eyes closed at his lover’s words. “I’m sorry I only wanted to make you some tea.” A kiss was placed on the tip of his ear, and he barely restrained his moan.  
“I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty, my heart. I just needed you to know how much I missed you. I wish I weren’t sick so I could take you to our bed the proper way.” The blonde man laughed softly, affection racing through him.  
“I missed you too, my silly man.” Bard smiled, albeit weakly. It seemed whatever strength he had to get him into the kitchen was slowly waning. Thranduil’s arms came up to wrap around his ailing boyfriend. 

“Come back to bed.” 

“Enough with the bed. I think the couch will suffice.” 

“Bard.” 

“Hush, angel. Come, we can lay down and watch a movie, and you can watch me die from a clogged nose.” 

“Even you don’t have that good of luck, Bard. You would die coughing on your spit.” Bard barked out a laugh, which quickly turned into painful coughs. The force of them racking his body. By the time he was done, his skin was flushed, and he was heaved over on the couch. 

Thranduil kneeled by Bard’s knees, his blue eyes concerned, pale fingers swiping the sweat-dampened curls behind Bard’s ears. 

“You alright? Let me get your tea!” Thranduil uttered as he pulled himself up. Bard didn’t have enough energy to tell Thranduil not to bother, so he let his lover disappear back into the kitchen. 

He returned a few minutes later, the mug grasped into his hands, steam wafting off the brown liquid.  


“Here, my love. Careful, it’s hot.” Holding the mug in one hand, Thranduil stretched his free hand out to help Bard sit up. Bard’s body moved stiffly, but with Thranduil’s help, he could sit and sip some of the tea. 

“Come here. I hate when you hover.” 

“I do not hover.” Thranduil sniffed. Bard’s weary gaze made Thran sigh, and he sat himself down. Their thighs were pressed together. Bard reached down, clasping Thranduil’s fingers with his own. 

“You’re adorable when you’re worried.” Thranduil sighed as he turned and tucked himself into Bard’s side. Pale fingers came up to draw random spirals over Bard’s chest. 

“I missed you, Angel.” 

“I missed you more. Remind me to never go that long without you again.” Bard chuckled, his breath hitching, but no coughs followed, so the two of them relaxed further into the couch. 

“I love you.” Bard smiled at the confession. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
